Metal Gear Solid: The Past Must Not Repeat
by retisha.kiker
Summary: Ashlynn is kidnapped again only this time as a way to bring back the past. Things only get more dark, serious and frustrating as the past and present clash with each other. (Author note: This is the third installment)


**Metal Gear Solid: The Past Must Not Repeat**

 **Chapter One**

Not too many people can say they had a brush with death let alone twice and lived to tell about it, but I can. Guess I was either very lucky or I still have something left to prove. I like to think it was because I still have something left to prove. It happened a year ago and the last of the snow was finally starting to melt. Dad had gone off mushing one last time in the high country and I had stayed behind to work on what I had ended up calling the Doomsday Virus because of how quickly it ended life of all species.

I had been pulling a lot of late nights during that time working on what changes they made to my original design when I made it for Garret. It was scary seeing how much was done to it. It almost wasn't even mine anymore, but yet I was still responsible for the underlining bases for it. A month later I figured out how they were making it and how it was contracted. I than spent the next couple of months working on a solution to kill it. At least I was trying to work on it anyways….

" _GOD DAMMIT!"_ Tossing her pen down.

" _Everything okay, Ashlynn?"_ Hal asked from across the room.

" _Peachy."_ Rubbing her eyes.

" _Perhaps you should take a break or go get some sleep."_ Walking over to her.

" _Both of those options sound great, Hal, but I'm trying to get ahead on this before it happens again."_ Looking up at him.

" _I know you are, Ashlynn, but even the smartest of scientists and doctors know taking a break is essential to one's health."_ Placing a hand on her shoulder.

" _All right. I'll go take a break… and a shower."_ Pushing out her chair and getting up after seeing what time it was. _"Plus, I don't want you lecturing me like you do dad some times."_ Grinning slighting at him as he tried to rebuttal her statement towards him as she walked out.

" _Hey!"_

A few hours later Hal notice Ashlynn hadn't come back and got up to look for her hoping she had just fallen asleep somewhere, but after a quick search of the house he only found Sunny outside sweeping the front porch off.

" _Have you seen Ashlynn?"_

" _Yes, she said she was going to go for a walk and clear her head. Said she would be back before dinner."_

" _Oh, okay."_ Looking out towards the woods as a wolf howled.

However, by dinner time Hal started to get concern as Ashlynn hadn't come back and by night fall he was calling Snake to get him back here as Ashlynn had gone missing. By the next morning Snake was setting out from the house looking for signs of Ashlynn. Four hours later Snake found Ashlynn's backpack, her MP3 player and headphones and several sets of footprints running after her. Seeing some dried blood he ran over to it, but quickly determined it wasn't Ashlynn's by the size of the handprint left behind, the large wolf prints about and drag off marks.

" _Ashlynn's wolf."_ Whispered Snake. _"Good boy."_

Following the remaining footprints they led him out into a large clearing where there was a struggle, but Ashlynn was still outnumbered though. However, she was putting up a good fight from what he could tell. After that the trail ran cold as there were no tracks leading back out excepted for a few wolf prints which means they flew out of there by helicopter. Snake looked out across the field wondering who had her now.

Meanwhile, Ashlynn woke up with the worse headache she ever had. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in the back of her neck when they finally got her pinned to the ground. Opening her eyes she sat and found herself in a small whitewash room. Looking around all she found was a small table with nothing on it and the bed she was on.

" _Ah, good morning, Eve…or should I say, Ashlynn."_ Called out the voice.

" _Oh, fuck!"_ Looking up at the camera.

 **Chapter Two**

Two and a half months later there was still no word on or from Ashlynn. Everyone was taking it hard, especially Snake until one day a strange envelope arrived addressed to Snake. Snake quickly torn open the envelope and a small picture fell out onto the floor. Picking it up and looking at he found on one side there were some coordinates and the other side was of a young girl. Ashlynn! Her hair was cut extremely short and she was dressed in some military type uniform, but it was her.

" _Otacon!"_ Running into his office.

" _What is it, Snake?"_ Hearing the urgency in Snake voice.

" _It's Ashlynn!"_ Handing Hal the picture. _"And there's coordinates on the back."_

Hal looked at the picture front and back studying it as Sunny tried peaking over his shoulder to look too hearing all of the commotion as well. It was defiantly Ashlynn, but what has happened to her as he looked up the coordinates. Hal quickly typed in the coordinates and they pulled up in an odd section of Central America's jungle region. Hal quickly zoomed in on the area revealing a large military type compound with many buildings and equipment. Snake was nearly out the door by the time Hal and Sunny got everything printed off to get ready to head out once again to get her back.

The sun was just setting when Snake made it to the outskirts of the compound after being dropped off by Hal a few miles away. As he was scanning the area for guards, traps and a way in he spotted Ashlynn walking with a bunch of suits and bodyguards as they looked over the compound. As he watched her he could tell something was very off about her behavior as she went about. She also looked like she wasn't getting much sleep from the dark circles under her eyes and he wondered what all she been through. About that time he his codec went off and he quickly answered it.

" _Find anything yet?"_ Asked Otacon as he was keeping tabs of the area and Snake for danger.

" _Yes, I've found her, but there's defiantly something wrong with her. She's defiantly not herself."_

" _You think they've tortured her."_

" _I do."_

" _Oh, god."_ Whispered Hal.

There was a long pause between them as Snake watched a teenage boy come running up to Ashlynn, the suits and bodyguards upset about something.

" _BOSS! BOSS!"_

" _What is it?"_ Ashlynn snapped at him.

" _There's a problem in the barracks! Please! You've got to come quick!"_

Ashlynn looked up at one of the older men in suits who quickly dismissed her and Ashlynn quickly followed after the boy, who looked to about the same age as Ashlynn.

" _Otacon, I've need to follow her and see about getting in contact with her while she away from the ones in charge."_

" _Okay, Snake. Be careful. There's no telling what they may have done to her."_

Ashlynn and the boy made it back over to the barracks where there was a fight between a couple of the boys just outside of it. A few of the smaller boys were trying to break it up, but were just getting pushed around and hurt in the progress. Quickly, Ashlynn jumped into the middle of them and started pushing them back breaking up the fight eventually.

" _Stop it! Stop it, you two!"_ Getting them apart. _"What on earth is the meaning of this?"_ Sounding like someone with authority.

" _I want to go home!"_ Cried out one of the boys who looked to be about twelve.

" _We all want to go home, Trevor."_ Ashlynn hissed quietly. _"But until I can figure something out we're all going to have to continue to play our parts."_ Trying to reassure him and everyone else as she looked at them all. _"And that includes no fighting among us or escaping."_ She whispered to them. _"Or do you want to end up like Jackson?"_

" _That's all you keep saying and we're still here."_ He snapped back at her.

" _Boss, is everything all right."_ Spoke a deep voice.

Ashlynn quickly straighten up her posture while her face went completely emotionless as she faced the older man from moments ago. Snake watched from the bushes as Ashlynn changed her whole demeanor as this man approached her. So it's all an act to keep herself and these boys safe from whatever is going on here. Good thinking, kiddo, and thank god as will. He thought as he continued to watch what was going on.

" _Everything is fine, Doctor."_ Walking slightly to the older man who appeared to be in his sixties with gray thinning hair. _"Just a slight disagreement between a couple of the boys. It's being handled."_

" _And their punishment?"_

" _I was just getting to that when you walked up, Doctor."_

" _I have a suggestion, Boss."_ Pulls out his gun and offers it to her.

" _What? Don't you think that's…"_ Sounding a bit concerned and letting the act slip a little.

" _Are you questioning me, Boss?"_ Eyeing her.

" _NO! No, I'm not."_ Getting back into her act realizing she slipped a little.

" _Then take the gun."_ He ordered as he handed her the gun.

Ashlynn slowly reached up and took the gun than turned to the boy that was trying to escape to go home. Snake's eyes widen as he watched Ashlynn pull the hammer down on the gun than pointed it at the boy who started crying and begging for his life. After a few seconds Ashlynn's hand start shaking and she ended up lowering the gun down to her side. Snake sighed with relief as she lowered the gun, but now had idea of what she been going through.

" _I can't do it. Not again."_ Closing her eyes showing her true self. _"It's not…not right."_ She whispered.

" _What a shame. Guards!"_ Taking his gun back from her.

 **Chapter Three**

The boys and Snake watched as Ashlynn was escorted away before the boys quietly went back inside their barracks as ordered. Once it was clear Snake made his way inside through a hole in the fence he find and into the boys' barracks. The boys nearly had a heart attack seeing Snake enter and almost attacked him as they had been trained. After getting the boys settled back down he went to asking them questions as he sat down on the table.

" _What's going on here?"_

" _We're being made to be soldiers and she's our leader, sir."_ Spoke the oldest boy.

" _I see."_ Knowing there's more to it, but that was the bottom line of it.

" _She's been promising she was going to get us out of here. Are you here to save us?"_ Spoke the one that had been crying earlier.

" _I'm going to try to."_

About that time the lights dimmed around then and Snake stood up looking at one of light bulbs as some of the boys hung their heads down while others whispered knowing what was going on again.

" _The Boss is getting punished again."_ Spoke one of the younger ones sadly a little louder than the others.

" _What does he mean punished?"_ Snake said looking at the oldest boy again.

" _She's being electrocuted for disobeying an order again."_ The boy stated as he looked away. _"She's always taking our punishments when the Doctor doesn't like what she hands out to us or doesn't do what he wants her to do."_

" _Hmmm…"_ Snake growled balling up his fists in the process when the lights dimmed again.

Meanwhile, Ashlynn was getting what the Doctor called his 'Positive Reinforcement Treatment', which consists of being strapped down to a metal chair with two claps clapped to it and dowsed with water than shocked. It was done repeatedly until he felt his point was made cleared or you agreed to what he wanted. All Ashlynn wanted to do was to tell the 'good' Doctor what he could with his so called treatment as the guards shocked her again.

Despite how loud she was screaming she could still hear the sniggering from the two as they took turns flipping the switch. By the time they turned it off this time she was experiencing a bit of tunnel vision and the Doctor's voice seemed so far away as he spoke to her again.

" _Tell me, Boss, what is your mission again?"_

" _To turn…the boys…into soldiers. Killers."_ She whispered.

" _What was that? I couldn't hear you."_ Stopping in front of her about to signal again to the men behind him.

" _To turn the boys into soldiers!"_ She nearly screamed out as she heard the static start to build again from the box.

" _Good. And what are your orders, Boss?"_

" _To carry out your orders as I receive them."_ Trying to hold down throw up that was now trying to make it's was up.

" _Good. Please remember that. I do hate these treatments."_ Looking down at her as he held her head up by one hand. _"You may go back to your room now"_ Letting go of her head. _"Or whatever you please."_ Leaving the room as the guards untied her from the chair.

Ashlynn weakly got up from the chair and stumbled out of the one room building into the darkness that had fallen in the short time she was in there. From there she ended up throwing up not far from the door as she couldn't hold it in any longer. She could hear them laughing at her and making jokes as she threw up when they walked out and went about doing whatever they did at night. Laugh now, she thought, because you're going to die as she threw up a third time.

" _Ashlynn."_ Snake softly called out once the two were going.

Ashlynn's head jerked up and towards the direction she heard her dad's voice and went to say something, but he stopped her.

" _Don't say anything just listen for a moment"_ He whispered from around a corner _." I'm going to get you and those boys out of here, but I can't safely do it in here. Is there any way you can get outside this fence?"_

" _Yes,"_ trying to hold more vomit down provided she had anything left to throw up, _"I'm taking the boys running tomorrow after breakfast. Only two armed guards ever go with us."_

" _Okay. You hang in there. The worse is almost over."_ Hearing her throw up again and feeling sorry for her besides a little sick himself. _"This time tomorrow you and those boys will be heading home."_

" _Yes, sir."_ Sounding tired and sick as she wiped her face off.

Snake watched as she took a deep breath, straighten her damp uniform and turned to walk off with her head held high as if nothing had happen.

" _Kiddo, you're too much like me."_ Starts walking off to go find a place to hold up at until morning. _"I sometimes wonder if that's good thing or a bad thing."_ He whispered.

 **Chapter Four**

The next morning Ashlynn felt like death warmed over like always after those 'fun' sessions, but she got up, forced herself to eat breakfast than prayed that it would stay down. Soon after she got the boys together while they waited for the guards to do some warm ups and stretches. Ashlynn kept what she and her dad talked about from the boys to keep the suspicion down. It also proved the photo she managed to sneak out of here and mail off got to him too since now he was here to get her. Things were finally falling into place as she planned.

Finally their guards, the same ones from yesterday's fun, showed up late as usually and right on cue they went to harassing her about what she looked like. She tired ignoring them at first, but when got in her way on purpose she going a little angry.

" _Can we please get going?!"_ Not wanting to listen to their crap anymore.

" _Yes, Boss."_ Snickered one of them.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes at him as she got the boys in line to start out. After a few more jabs at her about the way she looked they finally got off on their run with very little complaining from the younger boys. She guessed it was their way of saying sorry and not adding anymore crap on her today. About forty-five minutes in Ashlynn spotted something not too far off the trail and knew it was her dad's signaling to her to get ready.

A few minutes later Ashlynn looked over her right shoulder and guard number one was gone. A slight smile creped across her lips as she kept jogging as if nothing happened until her dad come out and grabbed the second guard. Ashlynn heard the boys gasped as they stopped and watched the second guard got taken down. A few moments later they realized the other one was already gone as they never saw him come running up.

" _Boss?"_ Looking puzzled at Ashlynn.

" _Everything's fine, Michael."_ Walking pass the oldest boy as her dad step back out handing her one of the guard's gun.

" _You look like shit, kiddo."_ Looking a bit concerned about her as he looked her over.

" _I feel like it too, sir."_ Slinging the gun over her shoulder.

Ashlynn could hear the boys whispering among themselves about her and her dad trying to figure out what was going on. Did she actually keep her promise to them after all, etc., etc. Quietly, she turned to them.

" _Boys!"_ Getting their attention. _"I want to introduce you to my dad, Solid Snake,"_ hearing the shocked gasps, _"and yes, I did keep my promise. I just didn't tell you because of how risky it was for me to get my message out. I couldn't risk the Doctor finding out just as I couldn't risk tell you this morning this was going to happen."_ Looks at her dad briefly.

Snake smiled briefly at her hearing explain things to the boys about hers and his plans. She was learning.

" _I risked a lot even my own health keeping you boys safe so I could get you home where you belong, but we're not out of the woods just yet."_ Fully looks at her dad as she continues to talk this time to her dad. _"I did some scouting when I could get away with it and there's a helicopter pad not too far from here that Hal could land at. We can get the boys loaded and out of here while we go finished off the Doctor and his men."_

" _You're getting on that helicopter too. You've done enough."_ Trying to give her an order.

 _"While I want to follow your order, sir, you're going to need my help."_ Holds up her hand. _"A lot of the doors require my handprint to open them and a few other things."_ Drops her hand. _"There's also one more thing that I think you're more familiar with that I can get you down to in the basement."_

" _A Metal Gear."_ Not sounding happy.

" _Yes, sir."_ Looks back to the boys.

" _Okay then."_ Looks at the boys too. _"First thing first. Let's get these boys out of here then you can explain everything in better detail on the way back."_

" _Agreed!"_

Snake called Hal and explained everything to him as they walked the boys down the trail to the helicopter pad Ashlynn told him about. About thirty minutes later Hal was landing and the boys were quickly loaded onto the helicopter. As they were doing so Hal asked if she was okay because of how pale she looked and the dark circles under her eyes. She just smiled at him as she helped the littlest one up onto the helicopter. He then looked at Snake who shook his head no at him knowing what Hal was asking.

Soon Ashlynn was watching as a mixture of nine sad and happy faces looked out the windows as Hal took off with them. She laughed as she watched the boys crowded about the window and saluted her. Standing to attention Ashlynn saluted them back knowing that this was probably going to be the last time she was ever going to see any of them. She than slowly lowered her hand as she looked over at her dad who had placed a knowing hand on her shoulder.

" _Let's get going."_

" _Yes, sir."_

 **Chapter Five**

On the two hour walk back Ashlynn explained everything to Snake on what had been going on since she been there. How the Doctor wanted her to fill the shoes left behind by her grandfather when he himself led his own mercenary group. After seeing the video of what she did back in Russia when she rescued him from the Russian Gorillas he wanted to create his version of mercenaries and Metal Gear to fight evil in the world or whoever could pay the most money.

Something she guessed he did a very long time ago and Snake confirms that he did, but doesn't explain how he knows. Ashlynn looks at him suspiciously like he knows more than what he's saying. Snake catches the look on her face and tells her it a long story saved for another day when there's time to tell it. Ashlynn nods her head in understanding and drops the subject for now, but promises she'll bring it up later. It earned her an unwelcoming glance before he makes her get back to the matter at hand.

Sighing, she furthered explained that he hoped in time that she would come around to his way of thinking and get the boys trained up as soldiers under her command. Thus this would lead to more men and boys joining over time to fight with her especially after the word got out that she was Big Boss' granddaughter. The most terrifying thing was all the power he had been handing over to her as a way of bribing her to do whatever he wanted her to do and become. She tells Snake she wants nothing of it. That she has only played along to not only to try and figure out what the Doctor was up to, but to keep the boys safe which she had managed to do as he has seen.

The last thing she tells Snake was that the Doctor was the one who created her and how creepy it feels having someone thinking that they're God over you just from the way he talks to her at times too. She also explained that in the end they stopped looking for her mother so she could be born and hoped she would show herself on her own without her knowing she had. She showed up on their radar right after Garret had kidnapped her and he knows everything about her since birth now.

" _So tell me what you know about this Metal Gear he has."_ Asks Snake.

" _Well, Zipper can camouflage itself to its surroundings. It's very quiet and fast like a lot of today's military aircraft. So you could be standing right next to this thing and not know it. The only thing noisy on this thing is its rail gun and I've seen it in action."_ Looks over at him. _"That's where the picture of me was taken. I had just seen that thing shoot."_

" _How does it operate?"_

" _By touch pad control mostly and it's still very buggy. The Doctor had a hard time getting it do what he wanted. To say the least it was very scary to watch and be around."_ Looks down the road. _"What's even scarier is the Doctor wants me to learn how to use this thing too once all the bugs are worked out."_

" _When you say mostly what do you mean?"_

" _It can be manned or unmanned, but either way its touch pad control like tablets and such. The Doctor was doing it unmanned by remote, but he actually wants me to learn both."_ Looking back at him. _"I have sat in this thing, but that was about it as the Doctor talked my ear off about it."_

" _So where exactly is it located in the building and how big is the building?"_

" _It's underneath the building and the equivalent of four floors down. The first floor top level is living quarters and storage. First and second floor below level is the control room and observatory for it which is a single flight of stairs down, but to get to those stairs you need my handprint to open the door. There are also a couple of catwalks that branch off of. Then there are the third and fourth floors where Zipper is stored and its testing ground. To get down to it there's stairs just off the control room and again you'll need my handprint for those."_

" _So how does it get out from underneath the building?"_

" _There's a set of doors and a ramp leading to another set of doors in the jungle floor, but it's only controlled from the inside."_

" _I see."_

" _The only question I have is how are you going to get inside with me?"_ Looking at him.

" _Don't worry I have a plan."_ Smiling at her.

 **Chapter Six**

The last little bit of the walk back Snake went over his plan with Ashlynn. He was going to take her hostage as he assumed most of the guards wouldn't know who he was and force her to take him inside to Metal Gear. Should anything get mentioned about the boys and the guards they were taken away and the guards killed which wasn't too far from the truth. Ashlynn nodded her head in understanding. Once inside they would take down this Metal Gear and the Doctor after getting whatever information they could from him.

Snake had a hunch that the Doctor wasn't working alone in this and they needed to get what they could out of him to go after them as well. Ashlynn agreed as she has seen him on the phone talking to someone multiple times about her and Zipper. Ashlynn also stated that they may not stop coming after her either and she didn't want to live where she was always having to watch her back. Snake agreed with her on that as they reached the outer limits of the compound.

" _Hand me your gun."_

Ashlynn handed him the rifle and he quickly slung it over his head for her to use later once inside should things not go as planned. Once he was done he instructed her to place her hands behind her head and start walking as he placed the gun he had at her back. The rest of the walk to the front gate was quite between them as Ashlynn did as her dad instructed. Seeing the gate come into view Ashlynn's heart started racing and knew this was the start of it. Hopefully everything would go as smoothly as possible.

" _Boss?"_ Called out the guard as she approached. _"Is everything okay?"_ Seeing the other guy and how Ashlynn was holding her hands.

" _Does it look like everything is okay?!"_ She hissed as she approached the gate.

" _Let's us in!"_ Called out Snake. _"Or I'll blow her fucking head off right now!"_ Shoving the gun roughly into the back on her head. _"Also, give me your radio."_ Holding out his hand.

" _Just do as he says, please!"_ Trying to sound and look scared. _"He's already killed the other guards."_ Getting a shocked look from the guard as hoped.

The guard quickly handed over his radio as instructed than ran back to pushed the button to open the gate. Once it was open Snake shoved Ashlynn forward with the gun causing her to stumble at first, but quickly got her feet back under her as she walked forward. Once they were cleared of the gate and the guard Ashlynn slightly turned her head back to her dad while she kept an eye on the other guards who were nowhere to be found and not doing their jobs as usual as they walked through the compound. Idiots!

" _How many times have you've had to do this for real?"_ She whispered.

" _Too many. Now look forward."_ He whispered back.

Ashlynn did as she was told and kept walking towards the building pretending to be a hostage doing as she was told just in case someone decided to do their job. At the door she dropped one hand and opened the door letting them both in. From there she led her dad to the staircase that led down to the control room and wasn't surprised they didn't run into anyone else in the hallway. When she got to that door she placed her hand on the scanner to open the door. Hearing the click she reached out with her other hand an opened that door.

" _Hold up a second."_ He whispered as he shut the door quietly behind them.

Ashlynn stopped and turned to him as he pulled out his tranquilizer gun than handed it to her. She took his gun and looked at him awaiting instructions.

" _Are they used to seeing you come down here on a regular bases?"_ He whispered.

" _Yes. I have to check in at least once per day to check on the progress. I haven't done it yet today."_ She whispered back.

" _Good! Go down there, act normally and find out what's going on down there today. Once you do that start taking out what guards are in there plus anyone else you feel is a danger that are in there and I'll be in right behind you."_

" _Yes, sir."_

Ashlynn finished walking down the stairs as she hid the tranquilizer gun inside her jacket and entered the control room. Two of the guards looked at her as she walked over to one of the engineers that was working on some programming. Before she said anything she looked out into the main room and saw the Doctor and another man she hadn't seen before. She watched the two for a second or two before leaning down to the engineer.

" _So you got any new news for me today, Jeffery?"_

" _Ah, Boss! Yes, I do!"_ Looks down at the Doctor and the other man. _"Our founder is visiting us today checking on the progress of Zipper and he's eager to meet you today as well. Provided you were back in time before he left."_

" _Is that so? Interesting. And how is Zipper doing?"_ Looking back out into the main room watching the Doctor talking to the other man.

" _She's doing great. We're down to just five percent of getting all the bugs worked out. The Doctor has been working with it today show it off and it's performing flawlessly so far."_

" _I see. Thank you for the update, Jeffery."_ Starts pulling out the gun. _"Your work is always top notch."_ Points the gun at Jeffery's side.

 **Chapter Seven**

Ashlynn shot Jeffery in the side before he could see that she had draw on him and quietly held him up using him as a shield as she pulling the gun out from under his arm. Turning to the guards in the corner she quickly shot them while they weren't looking than turned to the other two engineers who had turned to see what was going on as the guards fell to the ground. Seeing this one of them started to get up to run and she shot him than the other. As she turned to call her dad in he was already walking in.

" _Good job, kiddo."_

" _Thank you, sir."_ Walking over to the next door.

" _Hold up a second."_ Grabbing her arm and pulling her down behind the console.

" _What is it?"_ She whispered looking at him.

" _Look."_ Pointing out the window.

Ashlynn looked over the console and saw the Doctor and the other man were getting into an argument over Zipper it seemed as the Doctor tried taking the tablet back. The man in the suit shoved the Doctor back towards the guards standing nearby and started typing on the tablet. Suddenly Zipper came to life and the rail gun was pointed down at the Doctor and the guards. The Doctor immediately started trying to reason with the other man, but the other man wasn't hearing any of it as he instructed Zipper to start firing.

The sound of the rail gun firing was just as terrifying as the first time she heard it a month ago, but watching it actually cut someone to pieces instead of trees was sickening. Ashlynn thought she was going to throw up watching the man laugh as he started typing on the tablet again. She watched as he aimed the gun up towards the control room figuring the engineers and other guards to be here still as witnesses to what just happened. Ashlynn's eyes widen seeing this.

" _Oh shit!"_

" _RUN!"_ Screamed Snake as he grabbed Ashlynn's arm pushing her towards the door they just entered as the gun started firing into the room.

Getting back through the door Ashlynn ran up the stairs with Snake right behind her shielding her as best he could from the flying glass and bullets. At the main door she placed her hand on the scanner just as the rain of bullets started coming through the wall in the staircase. Hearing the click she pushed the door open and she and Snake ran out the door just as the bullets reached where they had been standing. Quickly, he pushed her down to the floor and landed on top of her covering her with his body as bullets zipped past both of their heads.

" _BOSS?! What the hell is going on down there?"_

Ashlynn turned to see one of the guards she actually got along with and trusted lying on the floor not far from her and Snake as the bullets finally stopped flying over their heads.

" _Jay! Some crazy guy took control of Zipper and killed everyone including the Doctor."_

" _WHAT?! The Doctor's dead!"_

" _Yes, very dead. I witness it from the control room."_ Looks over her shoulder as Snake got up. _"We barely made it out ourselves."_

" _SHIT! This isn't good."_ Looks over at Ashlynn then Snake. _"What are we going to do?"_

" _We?"_ Getting up from the floor with the help of her dad. _"We're…."_

Suddenly the building started shaking as both set of doors leading outside were opening and sounds of helicopters could be heard flying over the building. Ashlynn knew what was going on as she grabbed a hold her dad to keep her balance. This isn't good. Not good at all. The Director is getting out of the compound with Zipper. He's taking Zipper!

" _Hurry! He's getting away!"_ Running for the door.

 **Chapter Eight**

By the time the three of them made it outside Zipper was being flown away by two larger helicopters. Ashlynn stood there watching as the rest of the guards came running up to them and wondered why none of them were shooting up at the helicopters or something to stop this. From looking at them they were acting like they just were caught with their pants down. Sorry ass bunch of losers! She thought. Turning back to where Zipper was fading from sight she started hearing whispers of questions and comments. As she stood there thinking beside her dad she didn't hear some of the guards saying her name.

" _Boss? Boss?"_

" _WHAT!"_ Turning to Jay angrily.

" _Gees, Boss! You okay?"_

" _No, I'm not okay. I'm tired, sick and I want to go home, but there's too much left to do."_ Sighing tiredly.

" _Sorry, Boss."_

" _And I'm so sick and tired of being called that! I'm NOT my grandfather or whatever the hell you call him! And no more questions!"_ Sounding irritated and trying to make a point that she's done with this shit.

" _Then what do we call you if not Boss?"_ Asked Jay.

" _My name is Ashlynn."_ Looks at her dad and kind of smiles remembering when he gave her the codename. _"Or Black Wolf."_

Snake smiled and places a hand on her shoulder as Ashlynn goes to rub her eyes feeling the tiredness really starting to set in now from everything she had been dealing with for the past few days. God! She just wanted to go home and forget all of this, but she couldn't. This truly needed to be stop.

" _We really need a better outlook without having to worry about being dragged into this shit all the time."_ Looks at the building they just came out of and mumbles to herself. _"First Big Boss, then dad, now me and I'll be damned if I'm going to live my own life like this just to pass it on to my children to deal with again."_ She goes quiet after a while thinking on how to end this for good.

" _You all right, kiddo?"_ Questioned Snake.

" _Yes, sir, I am. It's just that we need to break into the Doctor's office than find out who that really was and where he is possibly going with Zipper so we can stop him. Plus everything on Zipper and get it to Hal to look over to see where it weaknesses are."_ Looking at her dad again determined, but still feeling like crap.

" _Good thinking! Come on!"_ Walking back to the building with Ashlynn right behind him.

" _Uh, B…Ashlynn, what about us?"_ Asked Jay getting her attention.

" _I don't care what you all do. I've got my own shit to worry about."_ Goes back to following her dad back inside.

Once inside Ashlynn went about getting everything she thought she would need to break into the Doctor's office from all the storage rooms. Snake watched her as she worked on getting the door unlocked. He had no idea what all she was doing to this machine, but ten minutes later she looked up at him handing him the scanner she had unscrewed from the wall and worked on.

" _Place your hand on the screen, please."_

Snake did as she asked and a couple of seconds later of Ashlynn fidgeting with the device again there was a click. Ashlynn looked up with a smile as Snake reached over and opened the door letting them in. Kid's just as much of a genius as Otacon with these things. He thought as he walked in. Quickly, they went about searching the room for anything and everything. After a few minutes Snake realized Ashlynn had gone quiet again. Looking over at her he noticed she was reading a file out of many she had pulled out onto the desk.

" _What did you find?"_ Walking over to her and the desk with a few files on past Metal Gear designs.

" _Everything."_ Looking up from the file she was looking at. _"Files on the whole family, Zipper, the Doctor's plans and the organization he was involved with."_ Closing the file she was reading.

" _Good. We'll take it all and go over it all better when we get home. Meanwhile, let me see where Otacon is at with getting those boys back to safety and when he thinks he'll be back to get us."_ Cueing up his codex.

" _Yes, sir."_ Grabbing the Doctor's briefcase and shoving everything into in.

 **Chapter Nine**

By the next evening Snake, Ashlynn and Hal were finally back home and home never looked so good to Ashlynn. Snake watched her as she took in everything she hadn't seen in a while. Snake and Hal could see in the setting sunlight just how tired and worn out she looked. As she continued someone came running up to her and nearly knocked her over when she wrapped her arms around her.

" _You're home!"_ Cried Sunny looking up as she hugged her.

" _Yes, I am."_ Hugging her back tiredly.

Getting inside Ashlynn barely managed to stay awake through dinner and once she made it to her room that was it. Snake walked in to check on her and saw how she had fallen asleep. Carefully he picked her feet up placing them on her bed than went about taking her boots off. Poor kid has been through hell and back.

" _She needs to go see a doctor."_ Hal whispered from the doorway.

" _I know she does,"_ looking at her face and seeing the dark rings under her eyes and how pale she was again, _"but not tonight. She needs some rest."_ Getting her boots off finally.

" _After breakfast then?"_ Asked Hal.

" _Sure."_ Walking over to Hal and grabbing her door. _"After breakfast."_

Closing her door the two left leaving her to sleep and Hal went to help Sunny with the kitchen while Snake went to his room. It had been a long couple of days for him as well. A few hours later everyone was in bed and the house seemed at peace at least it was. Snake awoke hearing Ashlynn talking loudly in her sleep again, but this wasn't one of her normal nightmares he was used to hearing. This seemed more terrifying and it greatly concerned him.

Quickly, he got out of bed and rushed down the hall to her room just as Hal and Sunny were coming down the stairs also hearing her. Snake motioned for them to stay put as he walked into her room and over to her bed. Getting over to her bed he could tell she was soaking wet from sweat and she looked like she was being restrained, but also fighting it in her nightmare. She was having a full blown night terror.

" _Ashlynn!"_ Trying to shake her awake. _"Come on, kiddo! Wake up!"_ Shaking her a little harder this time.

When shaking her wasn't working he quickly picked her up and carried her to her bathroom placing her into the tub.

" _Snake, what are you doing?!"_ Watching him put her in the tub.

" _The only other thing I know to do for her at this time."_ Turning the cold water on from the shower.

Ashlynn's eyes snapped opened feeling the frigid cold water hit her. She nearly came unglued hitting her head on the back wall of the shower trying to escape the ice cold water before she realized where and what was going on. When her eyes adjusted and she saw who was in the room with her she started to calm down.

" _Dad?"_ Watching him turn the water off as she rubbed the back of her head looking confused.

" _You're all right, now."_ Getting up and getting her a towel than handed it to her. _"Get yourself dried off and into some dry clothes than come talk to me, okay."_ Walking out of the bathroom than her room.

" _Yes, sir."_ Watching both Hal and her dad leave the room closing her door on their way out.

 **Chapter Ten**

A short time later Ashlynn came out of her room and discovered the house was quiet as she went in search of her dad. Finding him on the porch she stepped outside causing him to turn and look at her. She weakly smiled at him as she sat down next to him. At first neither of them said anything as they stared off into the darkness, but as usual Ashlynn was the first to break the ice between them.

" _I didn't mean to scare everyone."_ Speaking softly.

" _We know you didn't so try not to be hard on yourself about it."_ Looking at her.

" _Yes, sir."_

" _How's your head."_

" _I'll live."_

" _So you care to tell me what it was about?"_ Still looking at her.

At first she was hesitated at saying anything about it because she was afraid of what he may think of her after he heard what she did. What she had to do at the time, but after some thought she decided to tell him and hoped for the best. After all she really needed to get it off her chest and stop holding it in.

" _There was this boy name Jackson, about fourteen and he was quit the troublemaker. Pulling pranks on the guards, back talking and escaping the compound on numerous occasions. Not the kind of kid you wanted to be around."_ Sighs. _"I couldn't even get him to stay in line for very long. Even after pinning him to the ground a few times when he thought he could stomp my ass."_ Shaking her head.

" _It finally came to a head a little over four weeks ago. A prank went a little too far and the guards went after him finally having enough of his crap. By the time I made it outside from where I was at in the main building they had already stuffed him into a small wooden box and they were sticking the vipers he had caught as part of his prank in through a hole in the box."_ Looks at her dad.

" _Between the screaming and yelling coming from everyone I really couldn't make heads or tails of what all happened, but I knew the boy was getting bitten multiple times from all the snakes in there with him."_ Starts tearing up.

" _At that point I made an attempt to get him out of the box knowing I was putting myself at risk of being bitten too, but I was ganged up on by the guards before I could even reach the box."_ Wipes away a tear.

" _I was then forced to watch as they went about keeping the snakes rallied up by kicking the box and such."_ Takes a deep breath trying to recompose herself. _"About this time the Doctor ran out finding out what was going on, got the guards back under controlled and ordered them to let me go."_ Looks at her dad again.

" _However, it was already too late to do anything for Jackson. He been bitten so many times and finding out how many snakes were in there with him there was no way to get him out without being bitten yourself."_ Starts tearing up big time.

" _The next thing I knew the Doctor was in front of me holding a rifle and yelling at me for failing in my duties to keep my man in line. He was not a happy man at all. By this time I was just staring at him as he said something about me taking a page from Big Boss than blandly shoved the rifle into my chest and told me to clean it up as he walked back towards the building."_ Goes quiet for a few minutes as she looks out into the darkness.

" _I remember looking at the box hearing slight whimpers of pain and the hisses of the snakes coming from it as Jackson was slowly dying inside of it, the laughter and joking from the guards as they walked away going back to what they were doing before than down at the rifle that was placed in my hands."_ Tears now rolling down her face.

" _Several things when through my mind as I slowly brought the rifle up wondering if this was really the right thing to do for him and as I did I remembered something you had said to me._ Y _ou're going to have to kill and let others die no matter how hard you don't want it. So I did and the whimpering and hissing stopped. Shortly thereafter I really don't remember what I did, but the box, the snakes and Jackson were gone."_ Wiping at her face.

" _Ashlynn, I'm…"_

" _It's not your fault, dad. It's not even mine."_ Cutting him off. _"But it was the situation at the time that was put before me. It could have been all avoided, but…"_ Looks over at him. " _I hate to imagine what you've had to go through. Being put in the same situation between completing the mission or saving someone you cared about."_

" _It's defiantly not an easy decision to make that's for sure. No matter what the situation is or who it is for that matter, but this is not how I wanted you to learn what I was trying to get you to understand at the time I said that."_ Placing a hand on her shoulder.

" _I know, dad."_ Placing her hand over his. _"But that's why I started taking the boys' punishments as much as I could when the Doctor didn't like what I handed out."_ Looks at him once again. _"I wasn't going to let another suffer like that even if he called it upon himself for acting a fool."_

" _But in doing so you put your health at risk and it shows."_ Takes her chin. _"And that's why we're going to be taking you in tomorrow after breakfast to get check up on."_

" _Yes, sir."_ Sounding tired.

" _Come on. Let's get back to bed."_ Hearing the tiredness returning in her voice.

" _I think I'm going to stay up just a bit longer if that's okay."_ Watching him get up.

" _Okay. Just don't stay up too late. We got a long day ahead tomorrow."_ Walking inside.

" _Yes, sir."_ Smiling weakly.

 **Chapter Eleven**

It had been a few days since Ashlynn went to see the doctor in Fort Richardson. Luckily enough other than being extremely exhausted and suffering from PTSD she was fine health wise. Everyone was happy to hear this as they didn't know what affects being shocked so many times might have done to her. So the doctor prescribed her some medication for the PTSD and to get as much sleep as she could. Of course, Snake had to add to it by banning her from working in the office with Hal and Sunny for the week.

For the most part Ashlynn followed everyone's orders, but she did sneak out one file from the office they brought back with them and got it back into her room to read without being seen one evening. It was an interesting read about his life and the many missions he did. He really seemed like he was a great leader and it was fascinating reading how he brought so many men and women together from different countries and nations to fight as one unit.

However, she couldn't help, but feel a bit sorry for him over some of the things she read about his past. The one mission he was ordered to do about him having to kill his mentor and how it really came about in the end just seemed so sad and unfair. It now made since to her why the Doctor said to her about taking a page from him. Of course, there was no telling what was true, what were lies then there was all the missing information for the times they didn't know where or what he was doing.

As she read she also couldn't help but see how much she and Snake were like him even though they all have lived their lives so differently and experienced their own set of tragedies. She giggled a little as she looked at some of the pictures of him. Her dad looked just like him too in his younger years, but then again he was his clone which also explained why she was so much like him too. However, the more she read the more she lost track of time and it aroused the suspicions of someone as it had gotten late and her bedroom light was still on.

Quietly he opened her door and peered in. Sure enough she was still up and hunched over a file in her lap reading while sitting on her bed. He couldn't be too mad at her at this point. She at least made it five days doing as she was told by him and the doctor. So he stood there quietly waiting for her to see him, but she was too wrapped up in what she was reading. After a few moments he realized she wasn't going to acknowledge him.

" _Up awfully late aren't you."_ Spoke Snake.

Ashlynn head jerked up towards her door seeing her dad standing there arms crossed staring at her as he leaned against the door frame. BUSTED!

" _Yes, I am, sir."_ Not denying it. _"I hadn't meant to be up this late, but I got all caught up in reading this."_ Motioning to the file in her lap.

" _And which file is that?"_ Walking further in now.

" _Big Boss' file."_ Watching him take a seat in her desk chair.

Hearing the name Snake growled softly as he finished sitting down across from her on her bed. Ashlynn caught on once again that he had a problem with him.

" _I take it there was some bad blood between you two?"_

" _It's… more complicated than that."_ Running a hand through his hair.

" _How so?"_ Ashlynn asked curious.

With a disgruntled sigh Snake told her everything he been through with Big Boss. From their training when he was with Foxhound, how he thought he had killed him twice only to find out later he hadn't when he found out what Big Boss was up to and the day in the cemetery where they made peace with each other. He even told her a bit about Liquid, Solidus, Ocelot, Kaz, and Raiden and how they were tied into everything with Big Boss, the Patriots and Metal Gear. He also clued her in as to who told him that there didn't need to be anymore snakes and why he gave her the codename that he did.

Ashlynn had hung onto every word that came out of her dad's mouth about his past than stared at him in disbelief again when he when into better detail as to why he almost ended his life because of the FoxDie and the fact he was dying anyways. After the shock of hearing why he almost committed suicide she managed to ask a few questions from some of the things she had read beside from what he told her. He answered what he could which only led to more questions and more questions.

By this point it was getting really late and at this rate Snake knew that they both be up all night talking about himself and Big Boss. He could tell she had more questions she wanted answered as she was trying to learn more about the past and how everything tied into the now with them. What was she working on now? Or was she learning on how not to make the same mistakes as they all did in the past? He thought. Only time would tell as he decided in due time he would get as many answered as he could, but for the time being they both needed to get to bed. Reluctantly she agreed, closed the file and placed it on her desk as Snake got up to leave her room.

" _Night, dad."_

" _Night, kiddo."_

 **Chapter Twelve**

The next several weeks were spent working between finding a solution to counter the Doomsday Virus with the end goal of getting it completely off the market and out of the hand of the enemy and helping Hal and Sunny look for weaknesses with Zipper to destroy it. Occasionally Snake would come in to check how things were going and get updates on varies projects, but sometimes he was able to walk in undetected and see rare moments with Ashlynn.

Many of his visits he would watch her work on what he assumed was coding on creating a solution to counter her virus then see her get frustrated when the coding wouldn't work after spending hours working on. He watched her do this several times over before watching her jump up from her chair completely exhausted, mad and needing a break from staring at her monitor for several hours. Poor kid is working herself to death on this he remember thinking at one point.

On other occasions he caught Ashlynn staring off into space or drawing on scrap paper while sitting in front of her computer thinking or the lack thereof. In those moments he could see the frustration in her face and it kind of showed in her drawings as well. Some of her drawings he would catch were little animals of snakes and wolves with little bubbles of text over their heads while others were a bit concerning, but knowing what she been through it was understandable too that some of them would be dark. Then after a few minutes she would stop drawing and get back to work as if she hadn't been drawing for however long she had been at it.

Other times he witnessed Hal and Sunny in awe as they listened to theories Ashlynn had come up with in regards to how to get rid of the Doomsday Virus. One time it was on a way to administer her counter agent once she figured out how much of the virus was there provided if she had all the needed Intel to mix up the right amount of agent to it and so on. Other time it was how to search for the formula by creating a search engine to search for key words on the black market and how it should be able destroy all traces of it before someone else got their hands on it. They were all very good theories and ones Hal was willing to help put together if all the needed components were put together.

Then he would also find Hal, Sunny and her working together on studying, examining and discussing over the Metal Gear Ashlynn had been up close and personal with. She would explain everything she could remember about it. Just listening to the three of them talk about things even as confusing as they were to him just had him in awe. She really was smart and it would make him think what kind of super soldier they were trying to make out of her had they gone through with their plans.

A few times he would find her asleep at her computer. Sometimes she was sitting up in her chair with her head propped up on her arm and other times her head was lying down on her desk. During those times he would keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't start talking in her sleep. If it was late enough at night when he found her asleep he would carry her to bed then listen for her knowing she hadn't taken her medication. Most cases she slept fine without incident.

However, the last one he caught was the best and he even got Hal's attention in on it to take a picture of it without drawing attention to themselves in the process. Ashlynn was at her computer working on it with Sunny on her lap. The two were talking back and forth about what Ashlynn was working on. After a few moments Ashlynn had stopped typing and placed her chin on Sunny's shoulder and wrapped her up in a hug as she stared at the monitor thinking. It was the cutest big sister/little sister moment.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Early one morning while everyone was still asleep Ashlynn was already up and in the shared office working. She only had been working for an hour when the code for the formula needed to kill the virus she was working on worked. Ashlynn stared at her screen as the scenario played out before her killing the virus. She nearly screamed before realizing what time of morning it still was and covered her mouth quickly.

Immediately thereafter, she started saving everything and printing off everything as she opened up another window draw out her diagram and explain every step in great detail to actually make her counter agent. Hearing all the commotion in the office Hal sleepily walked in to see Ashlynn running around like she was on fire. After watching her for a few minutes he decided to ask her if everything was alright.

" _You okay, Ashlynn?"_ Yawning.

" _I couldn't be any happier! I finally did it, Hal. I finally found the solution to counter the virus."_

" _Say what?!"_ Waking up fully. _"Let me see!"_ Walking over to her and her computer.

Happily Ashlynn showed Hal everything and explained each and every step needed. As she was doing this she was also entering the steps and instructions in the window she open. Hal was amazed at how complicated the formula was, how it needed to be made and carefully handled, but the way she explained everything it didn't seem that way. She truly was something else and how a kid like her could go from soldier to scientist and back again was remarkable. She really lived in two different worlds it seemed.

After what seemed like hours was only a few minutes when Hal left Ashlynn to continue with her work, but he reminded her not to get too carried away as breakfast would be ready shortly. Ashlynn smiled and nodded her head as she went back to work getting everything in order. She truly had a lot of work ahead of her and she needed to get it done as quickly as possible so she could hand it off to the right people to work on.

By late afternoon Ashlynn had everything prepared and ready to send off. All that was left was to get in contact with Campbell so she gets it in the right hands. Quickly she shot an email off to him letting him know she had completed the counter agent to the virus and that she needed information on getting it to the right person or persons to make it. Thirty minutes later Ashlynn received an email back from him and she had to read it twice to make sure she was reading it right.

Noticing how quite it gotten on Ashlynn's side of the office Hal got up and walked over to her. He saw how pale she was and that she was staring at her computer screen. He got a little concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _Everything okay?"_

" _Uh, yes and no."_ Looking up at him.

" _What's the issue?"_

" _Well, the people who been waiting on this are happy to hear that I've got a solutions to the virus and are eager to see what it is."_ Takes a deep breath. _"The issue is they want me to come in person with it and explain everything in detail to a large group of people from all over the country in three days."_ Looks up at him a bit scared. _"Hal, there's no way I can do that. I'm just a kid and this isn't like when I was in school. These…"_

" _Yes, you can, Sweetie."_ Cutting her off. _"You're an amazingly smart young lady and you've already done this once."_

" _That was different."_ Trying to rebuttal.

" _No, it's the same. The only difference is that you're talking to a much larger group of extremely important people."_

" _Which means you're going to have to dress better than what you're used to, kiddo."_

Hal and Ashlynn turned to see Snake standing in the doorway. How long had he been listening to their conversation? It wasn't like he didn't know about as it was discussed some at breakfast, but the fact he was standing there and in his own way saying she could do this too made her feel a bit better.

" _Okay. I guess I have a lot more work ahead of me to get ready for this and a closet to dig through to find my better clothes for occasions like this."_ Looking at the both of them.

" _Don't worry too much as you got this. You really do."_ Looks at Snake for a second _. "Plus, Snake, Sunny and I will be there backing you up should you need some moral support."_

" _Thanks. That means a lot to me."_ Smiling at both of them.

Snake smiled back at her than turned to leave to go back to what he was doing. Hal gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as he return to his desk as she turned back to her computer. From there she quickly answered Campbell's email than back to work to get everything ready for the conference.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

It was the morning of the conference and Ashlynn was already nervous as she was getting ready. The night before she dug out a black pant suit her mother had gotten her, a navy blue button down shirt and dress shoes. She was happy to see that is all still fit just fine from when it was last worn. After applying a bit of make-up she had she bought for a school dance and fixing her hair which wasn't much she finally came out for breakfast. As she made her way down the hall she wasn't sure if she could eat, but she was going to make herself though. As she entered the dining room she heard a whistle behind her and turned to see her dad already at the table eating along with everyone else.

" _Who's this beautiful young lady before me? Surely, it's not my kid because my kid doesn't dress like that."_ Laughing just a bit.

" _DAD!"_ Blushing as she turned towards him.

" _I've got to agree with him, Ashlynn. You look great."_ Chimed in Hal.

" _Thanks."_ Still blushing as she made her way over to her normal seat across from Sunny who smiled at her.

Not long after breakfast Ashlynn went to go finish getting everything she would need gathered up while Hal and Sunny cleared the table. As she was doing this Snake walked in and watched her for a few minutes before getting her attention.

" _You really do look great, kiddo."_ Messing with his tie just a bit while thinking how did she go from kid to young lady overnight.

" _Thanks, dad."_ Tucking a bit of hair behind one of her ears as she reached over for a folder. _"I just wish I didn't feel so nervous."_

" _You'll do I fine. If it's anything like the Russian mission you planned you'll fall right into like you've been doing it for years."_ Smiles at her. _"You got a special talent there, kiddo."_

Ashlynn smiled at the compliment as she looked up at her dad. Boy! He was full of them today. Not that she was complaining. She actually liked seeing this side of him and he really needed to show it more, but before she could say anything to him about this side of him they both heard a helicopter fly over. Campbell.

" _Sounds like our rides here."_

" _Ya, it is."_ Sounding nervous again as she quickly grabs a few more things.

Snake gently laughed at her as he turned to go meet Campbell at the door along with Hal and Sunny. A short time later Ashlynn walked out of the house ready to go. Campbell upon seeing Ashlynn was a little taken away at how dressed up and grown up she was compared to how she normally was that he couldn't help but complement her too as she got on board the helicopter. After blushing again and saying thank you she got seated along with everyone else as the helicopter got ready to take off.

Three hours later they were landing just outside Thompson Rivers University in Kamloops, BC, Canada. Upon exiting the helicopter they were all greeted by the Associate Dean, who quickly handed everyone badges as they led everyone inside the building and to the conference room. The conference was being held at their TRU Conference Centre in the British Columbia Centre at two o'clock. Ashlynn would have two hours to get everything set up and ready to go.

So for the next two hours Ashlynn set up everything she brought and got help making copies for everyone attending. It was estimated to be roughly a hundred and fifty people and their guests that were coming. Ashlynn though she was going to have a nervous breakdown hearing that. Meanwhile, Hal and Sunny went to explore the university some while Campbell and her dad sat back and talked quietly among themselves in the top row.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

It was an hour into her presentation and everything was running smoothly. Everyone just seemed to just hang onto every word that came out of her mouth. Snake surprisingly was able to follow along despite the fact he didn't understand everything, but he wasn't suppose to though just watching her made him feel proud. Campbell felt like he was experiencing a bit of déjà vu from years ago watching Ashlynn move about as she talked. However, Hal and Sunny missed the first hour of it as he had gotten them lost walking the university.

As the second hour was coming to a close she was happy that she was able to answer questions over stuff she was discussing and get back to where she left off without issue. There were even some additional questions at the end of the presentation that she was able to explain in better layman terms for some who were a little confused on some things one on one. In all the conference was a success and many of the scientists were eager to get started on making the counter agent up as quickly as possible.

Soon they all were heading back to the helicopter to head home and discussing what to have for diner since it was going to be late when they made it back. As they neared the helicopter Sunny started skipping for it giggling. Turning to watch Sunny Ashlynn notice something didn't seem right about it. It only took her a minute to see it and she quickly when into a panic.

" _ **SUNNY!**_ _"_ Dropping her bag as she took off for her.

Hearing Ashlynn scream for Sunny Snake, Campbell and Hal turned to see Ashlynn run for her. As she did Snake saw what Ashlynn spotted and by the time he turned back to Ashlynn and Sunny the helicopter exploded. Quickly Ashlynn used her body to cover Sunny up as much as she could to protect her as she felt the heat engulf around them. The last thing Ashlynn remembered was Sunny's screaming and her head hurting as everything went black.

" _NO!"_

Meanwhile, the blast from the bomb through Snake, Campbell and Hal back a good ten feet as pieces of the helicopter fell around them. However, Snake was the first one back to his feet and running over to what was left of the helicopter and where he last saw the girls. Hearing Sunny crying out from underneath what was left of one of the door Snake began trying to lift it up off of them. Soon Hal and Campbell were there to help.

Getting the door off of them Sunny immediately crawled out from under Ashlynn and into the arms of Hal. Other than for a few scratches and bruises Sunny was physically fine just really scared and upset. However, Ashlynn wasn't fine at all. As Snake kneeled to check on her Hal saw the small pooling of blood under her head and quickly grabbed Snake's arm.

" _Don't move her! We don't know how badly she's hurt."_

 _He's right, Snake."_ Seeing the blood too. _"She took the full brunt of the explosion protecting her."_ Looking at Sunny in Hal's arms.

Snake growled in frustration as he looked down at his daughter, but he did reach down to see how her pulse was as sirens could be heard in the distance. His eyes went wide feeling how weak it was and looked up at Hal feeling it just getting weaker.

" _We're losing her!"_

" _No-o. Ashlynn…"_ Sunny softly cried.

The next few minutes seemed to tick by slowly as paramedics rushed up to the scene as Hal hugged Sunny a little tighter hearing her cry out for Ashlynn. They nearly had to push Snake out of the way who didn't want to leave Ashlynn's side as they went to work on Ashlynn while others went about checking on Sunny, Hal and Campbell for injuries and such. They were quickly given the all clear as Ashlynn was being loaded up onto a stretcher and into an ambulance to head to the hospital in critical condition.

Snake quickly got in with them as the others were finding a ride with one of the officers who were on the scene. Everyone began praying that Ashlynn would be okay as they all drove off for the hospital sirens blasting.

 **Epilogue**

" _So how did everything go in Kamloops?"_

" _The bomb when off like it should and the only witness was dispose of in the blast, Director, but there is a slight problem."_

" _And that is?"_ Getting angry as he got up from his desk as he kind of already knew what he was going to say.

" _The girl and Snake are still alive, but she's in a coma at this present time."_

" _And I am to presume under heavy guard as will given the matter of who she is and all."_

" _Yes. And Snake is among those standing guard though more as a concerned father than a guard."_

" _I see. This is a slight problem, but one that can be dealt with in time. For now, we'll by our time and get Zipper completed."_ Looks at the guy. _"You can leave now."_

The guy leaves as asked while the Director starts pacing back and forth in front of his desk thinking. This was twice now he missed his opportunity to dispose himself of the girl and her father. The first time was in Central America as he was flying away with Zipper. He saw the look at her and her father's faces through his binoculars when he looked back at the crowd there in the compound. He did have to give the Doctor some credit as he stared at the two of them that day. He defiantly made Snake the dominate parent as promised. However, too good as she shared his outlook on life, which wasn't good for him.

Sighing as he sat down in his chair, he knew it wouldn't be long once the girl woke up that she would figure who was behind the bombing and, of course, there was Zipper as she and Snake wanted to get rid. She was just that smart and determined. Too damn determined for him since she managed to find a solution to the super virus he had created base off of her original design. Damn kid! She was everything he wanted. Planned for, but he and the Doctor waited too long to act on their plans. Now, she needed to be deposed of along with her father.

Thankfully he had an ace up his sleeve and so far they seemed to be onboard with the idea after their newly lease on life. At least the girl has some useful qualities about her that allowed his own plan for world control to come to light after the Doctor's failed attempt at his. For now he was in the waiting game as he waited the completion of his Metal Gear and for Snake and Ashlynn to continue their pursuit after him to stop him. Yes, their final battle would be most interesting as he started the next step.


End file.
